fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Eddie
Summary Magic Eddie is a OC created by Edwardtruong2006. Magic Eddie is a magician that performed normal magic shows until people started losing interest because, gods. After seeing these gods, Magic Eddie strove to become one. He trained for years and years and read every magical tome, relic, and book until he was powerful enough to destroy the Moon and recreate it. So then feeling confident he went to see if he could become one. Until he realized that another powerful being was chosen and his name was Golden Tanush. Despite this he hold no ill will to Tanush. He understands that he needs to become stronger and better then ever before. As an award for his efforts, he is officially a teacher at Eddie's School. Appearance and Personality Magic Eddie has the appearance of a young man with a brown eyes and black hair. His attire consists of a long purple cape, a suit with a bow tie, and a classic purple magician's hat. Magic Eddie always wants to become a better caster. He is generally nice if not a little bit prideful at times, declaring himself the best in the world. Other then that he is helpful and kind. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Magic Eddie, Magical Eddie Origin: Eddie's Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Combat Statistics Tier: 5-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Type 2), Danmaku, Curse Manipulation, Duplication, Durability Negation, Healing, Illusion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Teleportation, Small amount of Reality Warping, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Resistance to Illusion Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Summoning, small amount of Time Manipulation (Can slow enemies down.), Transmutation, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification (Can buff his attack and defense up.) Attack Potency: Moon level (Can pulverize and reassemble the Moon easily.) Speed: Sub-Relativistic combat and reaction speeds (Can fight and contend with Golden Tanush) with Normal Human Travel speed. Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Street Class (Can take down normal humans with ease.) Durability: Moon level (Took hits from Golden Tanush) possibly higher with Statistics Amplification. Stamina: Average Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Many wands, just in case one gets lost. Intelligence: Above Average. (Studied alot of magic including Modern, Ancient, and Godlike magics.) Weaknesses: Cannot use his magic without a wand. Feats: *Destroyed the moon and reassembled it. *Attempted to restart all of time, but it resulted in a massive explosion instead. *Survived a room collapsing in on him. *Fought and matched Golden Tanush Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hat Trick': Magic Eddie pulls a being out of his hat to fight for him. This being varies from Street Level to City Level. *'Timesplosion': Contrary to the name, this explosion has nothing to do with time. This just produces a large omni-directional explosion via using a spell that's supposed to restart time itself. *'Energy Beam': His most basic attack, it fires a large energy beam that has enough power to destroy the moon. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Time Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Glass Cannon Category:Glass Cannons